More Than A Friend
by xxTroyella'sxxBiggestxxFanxx
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay enjoy a much needed shopping spree after the tragic Troyella breakup, and discover they may be more that just friends


Gabriella sighed as she desperately awaited the call from Troy to come. She literally stared at the phone in pure anxiety, for she knew that the news he bared would either be terrific, or break her down, and shatter her to tears. Ring! Ring! Ring! Gabriella whipped out her cell, trying not to sound to eager as she answered with a small "hello."

"Hello?" she said hoping to hear a positive voice on the other end.

"Hey." Troy said, sounding depressed.

"So..." Gabriella said, snapping Troy into reality,

"Yeah, sorry Gabby, I'm not the dad." Uh-oh...here comes the yelling. Gabriella broke down in tears, hardly believing what she had just heard. She was found out, although she was just hoping he would be the father, and we could just breeze through this. "Gabriella...who else did you sleep with? Why didn't you tell me you didn't love me? We could've been over already, and wouldn't have to be yelling at each other!" Gabriella looked at her feet. "I don't know what I was thinking, Troy. I love you, you know that, but I was just-I couldn't think I...TROY!" Gabriella wailed. "No, Gabby...we're done."

**GabriellaGabriellaGabriellaSplitSplitSplitTroyTroyTroy**

Gabriella couldn't help but walk in school with her down at school. She passed through each and every hallway, not even cracking a smile, as people passed her hot gossip, giggle-worthy jokes and things that she'd never remember if she tried. See, normally, she'd be walking with her head down anyway, you know she wasn't always dating Troy Bolton. Since she started dating him, she received more attention, and was no longer invisible to the naked eye. But here she was again, feeling like the nerdy, conservative, and unpopular girl she had been before. The only reason she was still being hounded was because these "followers" per se, don't know about the big break-up.

Sharpay, however, the Queen of all things rumor, gossip, and popular, knew everything there was to know about this situation. They had become the best of friends after summer vacation, because of what she'd said to her. It kinda made her realize it's not always about her. She quickly threw her arms around her friend as she saw her sulking at her locker, probably thinking of Troy, and the phone call that had caused all of this.

FLASHBACK

"_Hello?" she said hoping to hear a positive voice on the other end._

"_Hey." Troy said, sounding depressed._

"_So..." said Gabriella, snapping Troy back into reality._

"_Yeah, sorry Gabby, I'm not the dad..." Uh-oh, here comes the yelling. Gabriella broke down in tears, hardly believing what she just heard. She was found out, although she was just hoping he would be the father, and they could just breeze through this. "Gabriella, who else did you sleep with? Why didn't you tell me you didn't love me? We could be over already, and wouldn't have to be yelling at each other." Gabriella looked at her feet. "I don't know what I was thinking, Troy. I love you and you know that, but I was just-I couldn't think I-Troy!"_

END FLASHBACK

"Gabs, Gabby, Brie, Ella, GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ!" Sharpay screamed at the daydreaming girl. "Huh, yeah...thanks for the hug." she said, blushing a bit. "What are friends for?" she said, waiting for Gabriella to say the best eight letter word with two syllables EVER! "Shopping!" she said at last. They made arrangments for Gabriella to go home with Sharpay, hagout for a while, and go on a much needed shopping spree.

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS**

They went through countless stores, with every store her memory of the good times her

and Troy had faded. She began to see Sharpay as a bit more than a friend. They went to Victoria's Secret, just to attract attention. Sharpay walked out in a Magenta bra and pantie set with lace around it. She also walked out in a black silk robe. That was the moment that Gabriella realized why Troy didn't satisfy her...


End file.
